feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Feed The Beast Wiki
Welcome to the discussion page for the Main Page! Feel free to discuss the main page here, but only the main page. For help with FTB, see the forums. For general wiki discussion, see the Community Portal. Link to ModPack We link to everything but the modpack site. should we? DrJohnley (talk) 02:41, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Done. :) Arkangyl (talk) 05:52, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Universal Electricity is dead. 06:44, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :This is the Classic Feed the Beast wiki, classic as in outdated. There is a more current wiki you can go to for new information here though. 14:16, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Recipe List Hello, random FTB noob here. Just wondering if there is a page with a list of all the items and their recipes? I feel like that may be a useful page to have. (I really don't want to mess with anything because you guys are doing a great job with this site) Simmons572 (talk) 01:19, November 24, 2012 (UTC)Simmons572 Simmons, we are ever adding to the wiki, but for the most part NEI is what you'll want. Only a few items don't get their recipes added--Big name modders tend to know how to let NEI work (or maybe it's a modpack NEI coder making an FTB version of it? I dunno). Try posting a talk:item page if the page isn't made yet but you wanna know how it works. --Tokoraptor (talk) 17:28, November 24, 2012 (UTC) link to forum rather than the wiki's? ok looking at the list of the mods. wouldent we rather list the mods in the forums rather than the wiki's (which some are very outdated) this would give people more information about the mod rather than re-directing to a wiki. besides most of the forum posts meantion their wiki if they want that information.— Chrissyofhailfire (talk) 18:49, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Irrelevant/inappropriate/possibly harmful content So I came on today and noticed a few pages that contained fake and possibly harmful content (calling mods gay, using swear words, etc.). I've cleaned up some of what I saw in the recent changes, but I feel like things will keep popping up. I don't particularly mind being a janitor, of course. I find it kind of Zen (lol Avidyazen. back on topic now). anyways, most of the changes I fixed were submitted by non-members of the site. I feel this could be mitigated by possibly requiring a login to edit the wiki. Just a suggestion. Xanenightwing (talk) 18:49, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know if Wikia will allow us to restrict editing to registered users. Either way, all we really need is a few active administrators, and maybe an anti-vandalism bot if it gets bad. ::Wikia does allow restricting access to various access levels. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels. I think it might be advisable to put atleast basic protection on the front page. Gerbalb (talk) 20:42, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Weels was busy with school, The best thing to do is to contact me, or another admin, with the link to the page so we can IP ban the offender for a certain amount of time (and of course, remove the page). Firemx (talk) 15:08, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I am also now out of school, and my email comes to my phone, so hit me up as well! ::DrJohnley (talk) 16:27, December 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I never use my wikia email anymore after the site filled my box frankly I will never read 2208 messages I used to watch the wiki grow through my inbox however when we hit off thats all I saw edit after edit it is a wonder and nuisance to behold well done everyone. ::Weels1566 (talk) 07:56, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :::You can always turn that email feature off, but I use it for all the wikias I edit, good to keep a watchful eye over everything with. 14:42, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Magic World Mod-pack I have noticed that there are no lnks to wikis or forum pages for the mods exclusivly included in the magic world mod pack, even though the mod pack is an official feed the beast mod-pack. I'm wondering if this wiki is going to include information on this modpack, or if this wiki is just going to focus on the main beta pack.' 15:50, December 8, 2012 (UTC)' Agreed. I would change the main page to include the list of mods in different mod-packs available in the FTB launcher, but I don't know wiki formatting. Requesting help... 24.48.110.17 18:27, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, we will most likely be focusing on the main mod packs for now, if we get time we may put up some info on the other ones! Firemx (talk) 15:11, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Overall problem. Doesn't found any way to keep chunks loaded in Single Player (without Quarry). Need that to (for example) keep getting power from solar array during the day whenever i am far away from it. 19:41, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :try the world anchor, it's part of rail craft. :Gerbalb (talk) 20:39, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks! ::: 10:27, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: List of all crafted items! Hey guys, I'll be working on a list of all of the crafted items with their recipes as asked for! Just a heads up!Maplethesnippa (talk) 22:01, December 15, 2012 (UTC) NEI is basically this, though if you could it would save me soo much time with the images! Firemx (talk) 15:12, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Crafting Grid .pngs I scraped some other wikis for crafting Grid_*.png files for use in . So here are some 2500 of those images, many of which have not been added to our repository. http://www.mediafire.com/?fvknwz3n4ckbrdc Please upload as you can as I don't have the time to manually upload them 10 at a time through . Gerbalb (talk) 18:25, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks mate! I'll be sure to pick through the suckers! Firemx (talk) 15:13, December 22, 2012 (UTC) : it may or may not be a good idea, but i can upload them all at once if i can get bot privileges. Or i can walk someone else through the process. Gerbalb (talk) 15:53, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Theme It looks cool and all, but white on black can be really hard to read. IMO the old theme was easier to read and looked fine. Gerbalb (talk) 16:02, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Nah, I always like the look of white on black, it makes it pop out. ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 03:00, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Its usability is pretty poor and it breaks a whole bunch of our templates and stylesheets. Cool is way less important than easy to use and easy to read.Gerbalb (talk) 03:12, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :: I think it's fine, most of the broken templates were hard to read on the previous theme anyways. Firemx (talk) 03:14, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Those should be easy enough to fix, what broke? ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 21:33, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::I would suggest changing the background to a slightly lighter colour, like #1A1A1A, just to lessen the contrast between the stark white text and the black bg a little. I'd also like to suggest a black/orange theme to reflect the FTB Modpack better, although it might look too much like the Tekkit Wiki then.. Artsja (talk) 21:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x30531m_felix-the-cat-fight_animals Iron Chests link I dunno, the Technic Wikia's Iron Chest article looks better to me than the Tekkit one... ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 03:00, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :It is. if you want to use that to rewrite our article, go ahead.Gerbalb (talk) 03:04, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::You have to be an admin to edit the main page. ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 21:33, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :: I protected the main page due to the possibility of "griefing" as it's a high traffic page. Firemx (talk) 09:30, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Completely understandable, but I just think that that edit should be made and was posting to request that it would. ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 19:45, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Traincraft Hey guys just found this page http://feed-the-beast.wikia.com/wiki/Traincraft That mod isn't in any of the FTB mod packs I've seen so may need removing. 09:04, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Sam :If you mark it with it gets sent to a category where the mods can see it needs to be deleted. ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 15:59, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Traincraft is actually in the Mindcrack pack. :::Hmm, can we get someone to restore it then? ƒelinoel ~ (Talk) 13:48, January 3, 2013 (UTC) FRONT PAGE EDIT SUGGESTION I have a suggestion for the front page. I think there is redundency with the use of Modpacks and Mod titles. It is also a minefield of links when you go into looking at the modpacks which users are going to want to research to determine the appropriate pack to use. In this format -Each mod name could be linked -Each mod pack name could be linked -External Wiki/Forum links could be within mod links themselves -Future mods could be listed before they are added. Thanks! NOTE: I know the X's don't accurately represent the modpacks. It's just an example. Formallyintroduced (talk) 21:26, January 3, 2013 (UTC) : Ah, yes, I've been looking for a way to better format the list. It was a temporary solution. I will see to it asap. Thanks for the suggestion! Artsja (talk) 16:09, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Front Page Worries I believe that the front page needs to be edited. For one, there is what seems to be a poorly worded advertisement for a specific server just sitting there. How has this been calmly overlooked while on the front page? However, it is currently locked. The offending paragraph needs to be deleted. Iconmaster (talk) 20:38, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :I had overlooked that. It's gone now. If any member of the Admin team feels that it was necessary make your case. Gerbalb (talk) 20:47, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :It was you that removed it? :(Weels1566 (talk) 03:27, January 10, 2013 (UTC)) Dismemberment Mod Addition I think that a good mod to add to the mod pack that would not add any new items would be the dismemberment mod, it allows you to dismember the limbs of mobs by hitting them in different places and when they die they fall into a pile of their limbs, it does not add any new items to the game and it does not change gameplay but it does add a fun way to watch mobs die and also encourages players to go and fight, twinned with the current mod pack it would make an excellent addition ' 06:18, January 5, 2013 (UTC)' :We are not theFTB team and this is not the place to make suggestions for additions to the modpack.Gerbalb (talk) 13:05, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :We certinely aern't the FTB team however we can help you add it to your client simply click edit modpack at the top of launcher and add the mod now your client can dismember as it wishes however servers will not. :Weels1566 (talk) 08:00, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I didn't think that was what he was asking? 14:42, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Mods on frontpage? I'm thinking we should maybe add a list of all of the documented mods on this wiki to the frontpage in addition to the individual mod packs. Like the Tekkit wiki, people are going to come here for information about mods even if they aren't using FTB. Adding the mods to the front-page will help them find their way around the wiki more easily. FHannes (talk) 15:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) : Could you elaborate? The table that is currently on the front page is expandable and lists all mods they contain. Artsja (talk) 16:12, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe we should add a note below the table that says it is expandable. 16:21, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I didn't notice that it's expandable, but still, that seeems like a very messy approach that will get worse as the number of mod packs grows... FHannes (talk) 16:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm trying to work out a better way to include all the information while keeping it clean and concise. I did like the idea of a table with which would make it easy to compare the modpacks, like the one User:Formallyintroduced suggested. However, we could completely scrap the table and have a navbox-like list for modpacks and the mods in them. Artsja (talk) 17:20, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Multiple Mod Link on front page On the front page, under the Universal Electricity pack, there are to links to MFFS (the MFFS link and the Modular Forcefield Systems link) that both link to the same page. Just thought that people should know Theyshisizj (talk) 19:23, January 17, 2013 (UTC)theyshisizj I was unable to add an edit description, but we have multiple pages regarding DrCephs petrol gen, or petroleum generator. :How do you mean? 20:20, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Wiki focuses on Beta Pack? The page currently reads "This temporarily focuses on the main Feed The Beast Pack (currently Beta A) as the other sections are still under development." But is that really the case anymore? Beta Pack A is being deprecated, and this wiki has pretty much expanded to cover Direwolf and MindCrack (probably the main 2 ftb modpacks now). And there's certainly no reason to stop there, I'm sure our writers would gladly cover other modpacks too if we actually played them. --Kahless61 (talk) 19:59, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, I've modified the front-page so it's a bit more up-to-date. FHannes (talk) 20:51, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Woah that would have been an ancient statement then... since only for a very short time did people think that the Beta Pack A would be an actual beta for anything. 21:04, February 1, 2013 (UTC) There is an item in xycraft called the gold pin. Can someone please tell me how to craft it and what it does. 03:41, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Gold Pin Xycraft There are items called pins and I know they are from xycraft but beyond that i know nothing and can find nothing. Can someone please tell what it does and how can i craft it? :This is the Classic Feed the Beast wiki, classic as in outdated. There is a more current wiki you can go to for new information here though. 14:05, July 18, 2013 (UTC) MineFactoryReloaded Hey guys Does anyone know how to configure the bioreactor to output forestry biofuel? It's doing it already on my client (even though I didn't configure anything) and I want to make it do it on my server. Thanks 14:56, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :This is the Classic Feed the Beast wiki, classic as in outdated. There is a more current wiki you can go to for new information here though. 14:16, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I would like to know how I can erase a texture pack.. I tried to uninstall it, but it doesn't work.. What can I do? 21:29, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Feed The Beast Offline? How do I use Feed The Beast offline?? Its not launching :/ 00:34, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :Try here for these questions: :http://ftbforums.org/ 06:43, March 3, 2014 (UTC) http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x30531m_felix-the-cat-fight_animals